


If You're Ready

by changkyuwu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: On one of the biggest days of her life, your daughter in nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

For sixteen years, you had been nurturing this child. Helping her to grow and learn, teaching her how to live. And today, she would sign herself over to the Devil.

You had done the same thing, but you were no less nervous for Jihae. You’d asked her numerous times if she really wanted to go through with it, but she’d reassured you each and every time that this is truly what she wants.

“You don’t have to worry about her, she knows what she’s doing,” Jinyoung said for maybe the eighth time that day. Despite the reassuring tone, you knew he was just as nervous for her.

“She’s sixteen,” you countered. “Can we really let a sixteen year old decide this for herself?”

“It’s her life. We can’t make the decision for her.”

You were certain that you and Jinyoung were more worried for Jihae’s dark baptism than she was. Then again, it had been nearly two hours since she left that morning to see her mortal friends one last time. There was less than an hour left for the three of you to head to the baptism sight, and she still hadn’t returned.

After another half hour of waiting, both you and Jinyoung were nervous wrecks muttering about the thousands of reasons she could be late.

“She’s run away with some random highschooler,” Jinyoung said. “I knew her friends were trouble.”

“No, no, I bet that priest kidnapped her,” you said. “He’s always hated me, but if he hurts Jihae, I’m cursing his entire bloodline.”

“We can curse her friends too,” Jinyoung added. “Just in case.”

“Good idea,” you nodded. “... but we should probably find her before we cause irreversible damage to someone's bloodline.”

“We can do both,” Jinyoung said. “And that priest has had it coming for a long time. If he calls you an unholy abomination one more time, I’ll set his house on fire.”

“All three of us can do it once we find that kid,” you agreed. “Jihae will even be able to set the fire with her magic, it’ll be good practice.”

Your family bonding time was a little odd by other peoples standards, but the three of you were as close as could be despite it. What was more important than setting a priest's house on fire though, was finding your daughter. Thankfully, you had an easy way of doing so.

Within seconds of calling your familiar’s name, the bird flew over and perched itself on your shoulder.

“Can you find Jihae for us?” You asked. “And if she’s in trouble, obliterate whoever hurts her.”

As the bird flew off, you called out a quick ‘thank you’ before returning to your nervous pacing. Jinyoung had been reduced to angrily writing down spells he could use to traumatise people, a sign that he was close to the edge of a mental breakdown. So you took the pen and paper out of his hands before taking a seat next to him and wrapping your arms around him.

“Don’t worry,” you said. “Jihae probably just forgot what time it is and is too busy eating fried chicken with her friends.”

“Those little demons are a bad influence,” Jinyoung said. “Maybe swearing her life to a dark lord is a good thing if she never speaks to them again.”

“We are in agreement,” you thought back to the numerous times Jihae had tried to sneak out of the house late at night to hang out with her friends. “But hey, she sucks at sneaking out so we’re safe on that front.”

It wasn’t long before you knew where your daughter was. The image appeared in your head, a lone tree in the clearing of a forest. You’d been there before. What was new was your daughter sitting by the tree, looking exceptionally mopey.

“I know where she is,” you told Jinyoung. “She’s not in any danger, I think she’s just nervous.”

“Well, lets go get her before she gets into any danger,” he was already out the door before you could even get your shoes on.

-

“Jihae, baby,” you called out to your daughter. Her head snapped up at her name and she stood up to run towards you.

You had barely caught sight of her face before she crashed into you and wrapped her arms around you, but you could see her puffy eyes. You wanted to curse whoever had made her cry, but she needed you right now, so you returned her hug first.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung’s voice was much softer than before.

“I’m gonna miss my friends,” she sniffled, still holding onto you tightly. “Do I really never get to see them again?”

Despite your’s and Jinyoung’s hatred of the cretins she called friends, you knew she loved them. And seeing your daughter in tears at the prospect of never being able to see them again softened your opinions of them a little.

“This is your choice,” Jinyoung told her. “If you don’t want to go through with it, you don’t have to.”

“We’ll still support you either way,” you added.

“No, I… I want to do the baptism,” Jihae let go of you and backed up a little, wiping her tears. “How were you able to leave everyone behind?”

“I was never part of the mortal world,” you said. “I never met anyone normal until long after my baptism. Jinyoung, though…”

“I  _ was _ normal,” he admitted. “That’s why my magic isn’t as strong as Y/n’s.”

“Really?” Jihae asked. “Why did you choose the world of magic over your home?”

“You and Y/n are here, you’re my home,” he answered. “It was a hard decision at the time, but I made the right one.”

You couldn’t help but grin when Jinyoung took your hand. Jihae was finally able to smile again, and it seemed like she was feeling at least a little better. Whether she went through with the baptism or not, you and Jinyoung would be happy so long as she was.

“We should go,” Jihae said. “There’s not much time left before the baptism.”

“If you’re ready,” Jinyoung told her.

“I’m definitely not! I have twigs in my hair!” She threw her hands in the air dramatically. “There’s so much work to do and not enough time to do it all!”

“Don’t worry, we have magic on our side,” you said. “We’ll have you looking ready to walk a runway within minutes.”


	2. Unwanted Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part requested by someone on tumblr!

It had been a nice, productive day. You’d done your shopping, run some errands, everything was going well. Until you got home.

When you and Jinyoung left that morning, you figured your daughter was responsible enough  _ not _ to invite all of her highschool friends to your house full of witchy items, but… apparently not.

“Jihae,” Jinyoung greeted her. “I didn’t know we’d be having visitors.”

“I, uh… thought you would be home a little later,” Jihae’s voice was quiet, fearing you would kick her friends out and ground her.

As much as you hated the little gremlins though, you wouldn’t embarrass your daughter in front of her friends.

“It’s no problem,” you spoke through gritted teeth. “Just maybe give us some notice next time?”

Her face lit up, now having permission to have the tragedies she called people over. You were still angry, but seeing her smile so brightly lessened the rage just a little bit.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Her friends began greeting you and Jinyoung in polite voices but he refused to shake any of their hands.

“Teenagers are full of germs,” he claimed once you managed to get away from the group to hide in the kitchen.

“You were a teenager once.”

“And thankfully, I’ve moved past that.”

You chuckled, looking back at your daughters little gathering of friends in the living room. They would probably leave soon and then you and Jihae could have a little talk about responsibility. The girl had an entire collection of cursed items in her room, that was a disaster just waiting to happen when you have curious teenagers over.

“Are they petting your familiar?” Jinyoung stared at the sight of one of the kids stroking your familiar’s feathers.

“... She likes it.”

“She  _ what _ ?”

There were many marks on Jinyoung’s fingers from the small creature pecking at him, but it seemed she was fine with the teenagers.

“Alright everybody, time to go,” Jinyoung suddenly moved from the kitchen to the living room. “It was nice having you all, see you never.”

“Dad!” Jihae objected. “Just a little longer! Please?”

Oh, he’s toast now. Puppy dog eyes can work wonders when they came from your pride and joy.

“I…  _ suppose _ they can stay for another half an hour,” he grumbled.

“Thanks! I love you!”

Jinyoung only mumbled it back as he resumed his place in the kitchen. “I hate them.”

“Because my familiar likes them more than you?” You asked.

“She doesn't!” He argued. “She just… shows affection in odd and… sometimes painful ways.”

“Hey, it’s just half an hour,” you said. “We’ll be rid of them in no time.”

That statement was incredibly wrong. Half an hour came, and all of them left… except for one.

“Nana fainted so my mum had to go the hospital,” Yeojin, arguable the worst of the lot, said. “I don’t have anyone to pick me up.”

“We can drive you home,” Jinyoung hurriedly offered.

“I don’t have the keys to get into the house,” Yeojin said.

“We’ll go to the hospital first then-”

“You can stay here!” Jihae interrupted Jinyoung, who watched on with a horrified expression.

“Is that okay?” Yeojin looked at you and Jinyoung.

“Yeah, no, go ahead,” you muttered. “That is… a-okay.”

“Yay!” Jihae jumped in excitement before leading Yeojin to her bedroom, shouting her thanks behind her.

Jinyoung turned to you and spoke in a lower voice, “is it irresponsible to drink while your daughter has friends over?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Great,” he sighed. “I guess I’ll get started on dinner.”

“I’ll sort out a movie or something… what movies do teenagers watch?”

“Highschool Musical?” Jinyoung asked.

“Probably,” you nodded. “I’ll see if I can find it.”

-

Yeojin was an okayish person. When she wasn’t speaking at least. So it was a shame that she spoke all the time.

All. The. Time.

“You know, I think Sharpay is okay,” Yeojin said. “Like, she can be a bit meh at times, but overall? She’s okay.”

“Hm, yeah, I get that,” Jihae nodded in agreement.

“Oh, oh, this is my favourite song in the movie coming up!” Yeojin jumped off the couch. The sudden movement caused Jinyoung to flinch closer to you. “Sing it with me!”

“Oh, God,” Jinyoung muttered, his head falling on your shoulder. “What have we done to deserve this?”

Yeojin didn’t hear him though, too busy already singing along with Jihae. Her voice was quieter than Yeojin’s, and incredibly easy for her to overpower.

“Do you think we can play the old people card and say we’re too tired to finish the movie?” You asked.

“I’m willing to try anything.”

“Sorry, baby,” you said to Jihae. “I’m a little tired from all the shopping so I’m gonna go to bed now.”

“Me too,” Jinyoung said.

“Oh, that’s okay,” Jihae smiled as she wished the two of you good night before resuming her duet with Yeojin.

In your room, you could still hear Yeojin’s voice. She was just… so loud. She made Jihae laugh, so you were able to forgive her at least a little. But you would die happy if you never had to listen to a teenage girl scream the lyrics to ‘Breaking Free’ ever again.

“I’m going insane,” Jinyoung muttered. “This is worse than any curse I could have come up with.”

“Write it down, maybe we can curse someone to hear this song no matter what’s happening,” you suggested. “Maybe we can put it on Yeojin, see how she likes it.”

“She’s not even doing this on purpose,” Jinyoung continued. “How do you cause such suffering on accident?”

You didn’t think it was possible to dislike Jihae’s friends more than you already did, but the universe was always finding new ways to test you. After the two of them finally stopped watching their movie and went to sleep though, you and Jinyoung were able to do the same.

At least, until you woke up in the middle of the night to noise in the kitchen.

“What is going on  _ now _ ?” Jinyoung groaned, face still buried in a pillow.

“Either the girls got hungry or someone is breaking in,” you said.

“So are we gonna deal with it?”

“In… five minutes.”

Both of you were still sluggish after being woken up but you made it out of the room to see Jihae and Yeojin on the couch with an entire tub of ice cream.

“What are you two still doing up?” You asked.

“Oh… sorry…” Yeojin’s voice was quiet for once and when she looked at you, you saw she had red eyes.

Despite your dislike of her, yours and Jinyoung’s parenting instincts kicked in, and you joined the two on the couch.

“What happened? Whose house am I burning down?” Jinyoung asked.

“She’s just worried about her Nan,” Jihae answered.

“She’s been really sick recently,” Yeojin said. “Things aren’t looking good…”

“Hey, there are ways of helping people with health problems,” you said. “I mean, if your family believes in all of that witch stuff…”

“I’m willing to try anything at this point,” Yeojin continued stuffing ice cream in her mouth while Jihae rubbed circles on her back.

“Jinyoung, get the herbs,” you said. “I’ll be back with some healing crystals and a few charms.”

“On it,” Jinyoung immediately headed towards the cupboard in your room.

“Your parents are weird,” Yeojin laughed, looking at Jihae. “But they’re cool.”

“You’d be the first to think so,” Jihae responded.

“I heard that!” Jinyoung shouted from halfway across the house.

“Why aren’t we cool?” You pressed. “I buy your food, that makes me cool.”

“If you insist,” Jihae stuck her tongue out at you and you did the same to her.

Eventually, you and Jinyoung came back with your collection of witchy items to help Yeojin’s grandmother get better. She listened intently as you explained what everything was for and Jinyoung placed them neatly in her bag.

“Where do you get all this stuff?” She asked.

“It’s easy if you know where to look,” you told her. “I’ll give you some shop recommendations… where’s a pen and paper?”

“Stop getting my friends into witchcraft,” Jihae tried to sound stern, but wore her usual soft smile.

“We’re just giving our wisdom to the younger generation,” Jinyoung said. “You’ll thank us later.”

After you wrote down a long list of things Yeojin could use to help her grandmother, you and Jinyoung returned to bed. It was three in the morning after all, you two sorely needed the sleep.

When morning came and you were eating breakfast at the table with Jihae and Yeojin, you decided… maybe she wasn’t so bad. It seemed she was growing on Jinyoung as well because he didn’t immediately kick her out of the room when she started singing again.

Her mother arrived late in the morning and thanked you for looking after Yeojin, and then she was gone. The house was much quieter, but you might have actually enjoyed the little bit of loudness.

“I’m really sorry I invited friends over without your permission,” Jihae said once she was gone. “I just really missed them.”

“That’s okay,” you sighed. “Just don’t it again. You swore an oath, Jihae.”

“I know…”

“Although…” Jinyoung started. “Since Yeojin is starting to get into witchcraft, you're  _ technically _ allowed to see her.”

“Right,” you nodded. “So that one is allowed to come over, but none of the others. Since they’re mortal. It’s the rules.”

Jihae couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You know, it was the same when I first met her. I thought she was too loud, but she grows on you, doesn’t she?”

Maybe Jihae’s friends weren’t all the bad. Or, at least, Yeojin wasn’t. As long as she made Jihae happy though, neither you nor Jinyoung cared if she was a little loud.


End file.
